


Lokilla (English Version)

by BlackKoshka23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: Captain Marvel has restored all those who were killed or wiped out during the Infinity War, but with Loki ... well, there has been a setback.(By "popular" demand, Lokilla translation to English. Keep in mind this is not my mother tongue, so if there's any mistakes, I apologize in advance)





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lokilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990453) by [BlackKoshka23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23). 



They had all returned: Dr Strange, Bucky, T'Challa, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Groot, Wanda ... and an unknown teenage girl dressed in black and green. Captain Marvel had taken them all from the place where they had reappeared (the same one they had died in) to the Stark complex on Earth.  
Peter and the Guardians of the Galaxy were gone (the Captain had taken them to their ship after a quick check that everyone was okay), and everyone else, everyone who lived on Earth, had stayed.  
—Loki? — Thor asked.  
—Yes.  
—Brother, you're a girl! — Thor replied after a while of watching her.  
—I thought you would never going to notice— the girl replied, smiling sideways.  
Peter looked at her: of course, the black hair and the green eyes were Loki's, but when she became a teenage girl, she had lost height and gained curves, although she was still quite thin. Her voice had also changed, evidently (and in fact, almost everything else), but her way of speaking and moving was still characteristic.  
—How come you're not freaking out?— Peter asked.  
—I don't know what it is to freak out, but this wouldn't be the first time I am a woman —she replied, looking at him with interest— What? I really die and nothing happens, but I return with a vagina and everyone loses their heads! Unbelievable.  
—I ... I think Thor and Loki should stay with us— Tony said at that moment.  
—Yes, I agree—said Thor.  
—Not that we have anywhere else to go ...— Loki murmured, but only Peter heard it.  
— Mr Stark, can I use your phone? I should call my aunt, she will be very worried about me.  
— Sure, kiddo. But tell him you're staying a couple of days here, okay? At least until we know what to do next.  
—Yes, Mr Stark.  
In the end, Aunt May let him stay on the condition that he called her every day to make sure he was okay.  
— Sure, Aunt May. Thank you.  
—When you come back, we have to talk, you and me— she said.  
There was a problem, however: Peter had no more clothes than the Spiderman suit he was wearing and the same was true of others like Captain America or T'Challa.  
Tony decided that it was more practical to take them all shopping than to try to bring their things from their respective places of residence, so they went shopping all together. Loki seemed especially excited about it.  
—Midgardian fashion! —she said, examining a short black dress with many openings on the sides. —Why does it have so many holes?  
—It’s supposed to be punk— Wanda told her.  
— I like punk! I think I'm going to try it on.  
The dress fit her well. Peter swallowed hard when he saw her come out of the changing room, barefoot and without stockings. That new version of Loki was very attractive to him.  
—This body is so weird ...— Loki said, touching everywhere. —I've never been a teenage girl before.  
—But you were a teenager, right? — Peter asked.  
—Sure, but male puberty is different from this— Loki replied—. I lack things ... and I have others I didn’t had before. But surely it is a matter of getting used to it. Hey, maybe you could help me.  
— Me?  
—Yeah, sure. You're a Midgardian teenager, you sure know how teens behave here.  
—I'm not the typical teenager—Peter said ...  
—And I am? —she interrupted, smiling —. Come on, Spidey, I could use a friend.  
—It's Spiderman, not Spidey. And my name is Peter, by the way. Peter Parker  
—Would you help me adapt, Peter? —she asked in a mellow voice.  
— Ye-yes, of course.  
—Any advice? —she asked, turning around so that he could see the dress well.  
—Ah, well, perhaps you should save that dress for a special occasion, and look for something more ... comfortable for everyday.  
—This dress is comfortable— she replied, confused.  
—Yes, well, I meant something... simpler.  
—Oh, okay.  
It was quite a sight to see her try on clothes, as excited as she was. Peter thought she could not be more excited about anything, but he was wrong.  
— By the Allfather! —she exclaimed, practically jumping, when they arrived at the shoe store section — I need those boots!  
The boots in question were a New Rock, half cane, black leather dragon scales effect, platform, and metal heel decorated with a skull on fire.  
—Why do you need pair of three hundred-dollar boots, exactly?— Wanda asked.  
—To go with the punk dress, duh!— Loki replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
—It's a good reason,— Wanda agreed—. But soon it will be summer, you also need some fresher shoes.  
Loki's enthusiasm reached stratospheric levels when Natasha announced that she was going to the cosmetics section.  
—My roots are starting to show, I need hair dye,— he said.  
—I need some things, too— said Wanda.  
— Can I go with you? — Loki asked.  
—Of course.  
Peter started to follow them almost automatically, but Tony grabbed him by the shoulder.  
— I'd stay here, kiddo. That is unexplored territory.  
—But I need shampoo ... —repeated Peter, weakly.  
—There is shampoo in the complex. By the way, Thor, what do we call your sister now? Loki is very ... masculine. How about Lokilla?  
—I do not think you would call her that, unless you want to upset her, of course— warned Thor, amused—. Loki is always Loki, no matter how he, well, she looks.  
Lokilla. It sounded very ... mischievous, yes, that was the word. Like a combination between Loki and Campanilla, which was the Spanish translation of Tinkerbell. Peter decided he liked it.

They returned to the complex and settled. Peter was finishing storing his socks when he heard a knock on the door.  
—Peter, can I come in? It's me, Loki.  
— Sure.  
For comfortable clothing to be at home, Loki had chosen a simple dark green short-sleeved dress, loose, knee-high, and black socks. Peter had put on grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt that said “I survived my trip to New York”.  
— Is something wrong?  
—No, well, I feel a little uncomfortable around the others— she said—. I used to be an adult and now ... my body does not obey me, you know? It does weird things.  
— In what sense?  
—It's my magic. It's failing me and I do not know why,—she explained, sitting on the bed next to him—. I cannot change shape, or modify my current appearance or conjure my daggers ... not as easily as before, at least. And a moment ago, I got so angry with myself that I turned blue.  
— Blue?  
—Well, I'm a frost giant, we're blue —she explained—. When we are in Jotunheim, at least.  
—I get it.  
—And then there is everything else. I'm not sure how to explain it.  
—Try it.  
— It's frustrating! It's like being eight hundred years old again. I keep thinking about ... about ... things.  
—Things?— Peter repeated, confused —What kind of things?  
— You know! I feel a horrible need for physical intimacy.  
Peter almost choked on his own saliva, but managed to maintain a normal tone of voice when answering.  
—Well, I think that's pretty normal. I mean, you said it yourself, you're a teenager.  
—I did not remember it so overwhelming.  
— How long have you not been a teenager? — He wanted to know.  
—Seven hundred years, more or less.  
—Well, there you have why you don’t remember it.  
There was silence while both thought about the subject.  
—Help me, Peter! — Loki pleaded at last—. You are the only one who understands.  
Help her? How? Just thinking about what that could mean, made the hair on the back of his neck and arms bristle.  
— Can…? Can you hug me? —She asked.  
—Su-sure.  
He hugged her and she hugged him back so hard that Peter lost his balance and they both fell on the bed. Loki made a little noise of satisfaction, which again, made the hairs on his arms stand up, and snuggled against him, rubbing his face against his chest like a cat.  
—This is fine— she said—. Thanks, Peter, —she added, pulling away. And without any word, she left.  
Peter stayed there, lying on the bed, very confused. What the hell had just happened? And what did it mean? Of course, the effect of Loki's proximity had not yet passed, but he did not know if it had meant the same to her or not.  
—Stop chewing over it, Parker— he told himself—. She is the goddess of mischief and deception, after all.


	2. The kids are alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an adult world, Peter and Loki find comfort and companionship in each other.

The conversations about what to do and what was going to happen next began that same night. For all they knew, Thanos was still alive, and still in possession of the gems, although the Gauntlet was toasted.  
—He can make another one. Eitri still has the mould in Nidavellir—said Thor.  
—But it will take time, right? —Steve said.  
—I think so, yes. But first he would have to repair the forge, and it’s not an easy task.  
—But it can be done—said Loki.  
—Yes, well, I did it.  
Peter tried to get the adults' attention, but nobody paid any attention to him. He had the idea that if Thanos needed that Eitri guy to make a new Gauntlet, why didn’t hide him?  
After a few more failed attempts, frustration seized him and he left the room, in a rage.  
—What's the matter with the boy? —Dr Strange asked.  
—I'll go and talk to him— Loki offered.  
He found Peter in the gym, hitting a punching bag. He had not put on gloves, so he was skinning his knuckles.  
—Peter, stop please—asked Loki.  
—Did they send you? — Peter asked, still looking angry, but not hurting himself anymore.  
—No, I came on my own. What's wrong, Peter?  
—Mr Stark said I was an Avenger, my opinion should count!  
—I know. But you're a teenager, they're not going to listen to you just because—said Loki.  
—You are one, too, and you are heard,— said Peter.  
—Ya, well ... my case is different. Anyway, I listen to you, Peter. Tell me, what have you thought?  
And he told him. Loki thought for a few minutes before saying that it seemed like a good idea and that she would make sure to pass it on to the others.  
—Being sixteen sucks— said Peter, dejected.  
—Well, let's make it not suck. What do you usually do for fun?  
—Well ... I like to play video games and watch movies ... and assemble Star Wars Legos with my friend Ned—recapped Peter.  
—Well, I'm not him, but surely we can find something to do that we like both of us—Loki replied, smiling kindly.  
— What do you like to do for fun?  
—Practice magic, read, train with my daggers ... dance.  
— Dance?  
—Oh, yes, the dances in Asgard are ... were very lavish. And funny. Do you know how to dance, Peter?  
—Ah, a little— admitted Peter, sheepishly remembering Aunt May's dance lesson for her date with Liz—. But nothing that is appropriate for Asgard.  
—And I do not know how to dance anything from Midgard, so we're tied. Why do not you show me one of those ...? How have you called them ...? Video games?  
—Yes, they are called video games. Come on.  
It turned out that Loki was quite bad in the traditional controller games, but very good in those that required emulating movements, like those of the Wii. She beat him in boxing, which was understandable, and won several Mario Kart games.  
— How can you be so good at driving? Peter was amazed.  
—Oh, it's not difficult. It's like riding one of Asgard's flying boats. Yes! —she exclaimed, crossing the finish line in the first position again— This time I've crushed you, Parker.  
—Well, “crushed” is a bit of a strong word ...  
—Yes, of course, whatever you say— Loki replied, smiling—. Do you want to come with me for a walk in the garden?  
—Of course, but you should put on shoes first. And me too, actually.  
They met at the entrance five minutes later. Loki had not missed the opportunity to use for the first time her new boots.  
— You know? The last time I was here I did not stop to notice, but the truth is that this is really nice—she said, taking a deep breath to catch all the possible scents.  
—With “the last time” do you mean the New York thing?  
—Yes. I'm really sorry, what I did was wrong ... Thanos took advantage of my character flaws. He used me as a pawn.  
—Well, maybe it was better to come back as a teenage girl ... now nobody wants to punish you for that.  
—I already suffered punishment, believe me— she replied somberly.  
—I am sorry.  
—No, Peter, do not be sorry. It's okay.  
They sat on the benches next to an ornamental fountain with the A of the Avengers sculpted in marble. The sound of running water was quite relaxing and for a few minutes, neither of them said anything.  
—I suppose now I have a chance to start over— she said—. Be a normal Midgardian teenager.  
—Yes. Although you're going to have to stop making references to Midgard and all that—said Peter, amused.  
—Yes, I think you're right— she conceded, laughing as well—. And what do normal girls do?  
—Well ... go to school, buy clothes, go to parties, have best friends, a boyfriend ... I don't know, that kind of things. I don't know many girls—admitted Peter.  
—A boyfriend?— Loki repeated, confused—Like a lover or a fiance?  
—Something halfway, yes. A boyfriend is someone with whom you have a good time and ... basically, it's like a best friend with whom you kiss and those things.  
—Oh. Do you have a boyfriend?  
— Girlfriend, in my case; I like girls. And no, I don’t have a girlfriend.  
— Why not? —Loki asked.  
—No girl has taken that kind of interest in me— Peter shrugged.  
—I find that hard to believe— said Loki, looking at him closely—. Do you want a girlfriend?  
—Well, yes, I guess so.  
—I could be your girlfriend— Loki suggested.  
—It's a joke, isn’t it?— Peter asked incredulously. She shook her head—. Do not play with me, Loki—he added, standing up.  
—No, Peter, wait!  
But she didn’t have the courage to follow him. She understood why he thought that about her, but Loki had never played with the feelings of others in that way. She was condemned to live in the shadow of her reputation all her life. She sighed.  
—The truth is that I like you ... —she said in a low voice.  
Loki went back to his room and changed into the pyjamas she had bought. She didn’t even want to go down to dinner. She knew she could not stand Peter's accusing look if she did.  
She lay down on the bed, divided between the urge to cry and those to stab something. She realized that, in a way, she was angry with Peter. Well, if he did not believe her, she was going to show him how wrong he was.

Peter came back to his room after dinner. Loki hadn’t been there, although he had finally gotten them to listen to him. Tony promised that they would consider his idea. He turned on the light to find a black cat lying on his bed. A black cat with green eyes.  
— Loki?  
As soon as he said her name, she changed back into a girl and cornered him against the door so quickly that he barely had time to react.  
—Listen, Parker, I know very well what I am, but do you really think me so low as to make fun of you in that way?— she asked, in a furious hiss.  
—Nngh ...— Peter managed to say; Loki was pressing her arm against his neck.  
—Well, it's not like that, okay?— She continued, easing the pressure on him. —Really, Peter, I like you. A lot.  
—That's because you don’t know other guys,— he replied, still reluctant.  
—Oh, for Odin’s sake!—she exclaimed, exasperated, finally letting him go. Peter rubbed his neck.— You really can’t see how much you're worth it, can you?  
— But you barely know me! — Peter protested.  
—No, that's true. But the more I know you, the more I want to know you. Does that not work for you?  
—Maybe— admitted Peter.  
—I don’t say we have to be a couple now, but maybe one day we'll discover that it's possible. That we like each other enough.  
— Who said I like you?  
—No one, I guess— she replied somberly.  
Of course, Loki had not caught the tone of humour in Peter's voice.  
—Yes, I like you— he replied, standing between her and the door, just to make sure she didn’t leave early—. Which I don’t understand, because you're supposed to be a villain.  
—I was a villain—corrected Loki, amused.  
—And you were a man— added Peter.  
—Yes, you said it: I was, in past tense. But now I am a girl.  
—So, now you like guys?  
—Who said I didn’t like men before?— She said mischievously.  
Peter's brain glitched when he heard that. It took at least a full minute for him to understand what she meant.  
—Oh ... you're bisexual –he said at last.  
—Yes. Does that bother you?  
—No— said Peter quickly.  
—Good, because it would be a shame if that little detail interposed between us.  
—A real shame— he agreed, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I sometimes tend to rush things, but what can I say? I like to get to the heart of the matter as soon as possible.


	3. Queens for a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes back to Queens, but he doesn't come back alone.

Several days went by. Everyone seemed to be in tension, but nothing happened. It was most stressful: first the fear, then the anticipation, and in the end the relief and everything beginning again the next day.  
—Pete, you should go home— Tony said after a week in that situation—. You are missing school and Queens needs his friend and neighbour Spiderman.  
— But I want to help! —Peter objected.  
—Right now there’s nothing to do but train. Train on the street, where it counts,—Tony added before Peter could say anything else.  
—Yes, Mr Stark— Peter finally yielded.  
—Collect your stuff, Happy will take you home after lunch.  
Dejected, Peter went to his room and began to prepare the suitcase. He had had a great time with Loki these days, and being close to the other Avengers made him feel like he was part of something, but it was over.  
— Parker? Parker, what are you doing? You're late for our training session—Loki said, peering into his room.  
—I have to pack my suitcase— he replied.  
—Are you leaving? — Loki asked, alarmed.  
—Mr Stark says I must go home.  
—Tony Stark is not your father! —she protested—. He can’t tell you what to do.  
—It's my mentor in the Avengers, so it's almost like he's my father. And yes, he can.  
—Well, I'll go with you— Loki declared, determined.  
— What?  
—I can’t stay here alone— she said—. I mean, this is fine, my brother’s here and everyone seems to accept me now, but I will be bored to death without you. And if I get bored, I start to play pranks on people. And believe me; they don’t want me to play pranks.  
—It’s fine by me, but we should ask Aunt May first and your brother ... we have to arrange it well.  
—Yes, yes, you're right. I'm going to talk to Thor.  
And she left without giving him time to say anything else. Peter smiled; the enthusiasm with which Loki did things as if everything were new to her was sometimes tender. It was a new beginning, of course, but she kept her memories, so the reason for so much emotion escaped Peter’s understanding.  
Thor allowed Loki to go with Peter. And he even convinced the others that it was the right thing to do.  
— It will be a very educational experience for my sister.  
Aunt May, on the other hand, did not seem very convinced at first.  
—Loki? —she repeated incredulously—. The same Loki who almost destroyed New York?  
—Well, not exactly. She has been reformed—said Peter.  
— And you said that now Loki’s a girl?  
—Yes, it's ... complicated.  
—Peter, we do not have a room for her. Where would she sleep?  
— With me! That is, on the bunk. Please, May!  
—I don’t know ... isn’t she supposed to be a princess or something like that? I do not intend to be anyone's maid.  
—Nobody‘s Loki's servant here and I have not heard her complain— Peter replied—. Really, May, she manages alone.  
— And is she going to go to high school with you?  
—That's the idea. Mr Stark has spoken with the principal to let her take the entrance test tomorrow. If she passes, she will start classes on Wednesday.  
—All right, let her come— Aunt May finally yielded —. But the first odd or evil thing I see, she’s out.  
—Yes, May. Thank you.  
—Don't thank me yet; let's see how long it lasts.  
So Loki packed his suitcase (suitcases, actually) and after lunch, Happy took them to Queens.  
—Is this where you live? — Loki asked, marvelling at the skyscrapers.  
—Yes. It's the neighbourhood where I grew up. That's my building—Peter pointed out.  
— Fascinating!  
—Teenagers don’t say “fascinating”—corrected Peter—. We say "awesome" or “cool”.  
— Cool?  
—Cool.  
—Well, your building is cool. But I thought you lived alone with your aunt, who lives in the rest? —Loki asked, confused.  
—Oh, well, when I say “my building” I do not mean that I'm the owner; it's rather that I live in it—explained Peter.  
—Oh, I understand.  
Aunt May tried to put the best face before Loki, but you could tell she was not entirely comfortable in her presence.  
—Thank you for letting me live here, Mrs Parker— Loki said, bowing.  
—Ah, yes ... you're welcome. Why do not you go installing yourself? I'd like to have a word with Peter in private.  
—Yeah, right.  
—Our room is behind that door— Peter said—. What's up, May?  
—Peter, I know what you do is important to you and I think it's admirable, but I don’t want you to put yourself in more danger than necessary, okay? —she said—. No getting into spaceships or fighting armed guys with lasers or whatever.  
—Ok.  
—And you better behave yourself, you two— added May.  
— Behave in what way?  
—The fact that you ask me that already shows that you're going to behave— laughed May —. Be sure to tell her.  
—Yes, sure, May.  
Loki had almost finished stashing her clothes when Peter entered the bedroom.  
—Is it all right with your aunt? —she asked when she saw him enter.  
—Yes, all right, she just wanted to review some basic rules of coexistence ... she told me to behave.  
—Your aunt remembers very well what it is like to be a teenager— Loki said, outlining a mischievous smile.  
Peter could not help but blush; when Loki smiled that way, it made a wave of heat run down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand.  
—You're adorable when you blush, Parker— Loki said, again with that tone of voice that made his skin crawl.  
—You shouldn’t do that— he warned.  
—Do what? — She asked, clearly playing dumb.  
—Flirt with me in that way. I'm not made of stone, you know?  
—Sorry, I can’t help it…  
—Yeah ... hey, you said your magic didn’t work, how did you change shape the other day? — Peter asked, changing the subject hastily.  
—Oh. Well, it's always easier to go back to your own shape than to change ... which took me several tries to get right.  
— Oh yeah?  
—Yes, well, at first I did not get to be a cat at all ... it was frustrating. Although I suppose it would have been fun to watch from the outside, —she admitted.  
If Peter had learned one thing from Loki during those days, it was enough to talk about magic to maker her leave the previous topic completely. Which was sometimes very useful, especially when Peter felt uncomfortable. Loki was sometimes ... intimidating, that was the word. “Too much woman for me”, he thought sometimes and in others, he scolded himself for not being able to just go ahead and kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Loki, from Asgard, manage in Queens, Midgard? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how well Loki does in Midtown School of Science and Technology.


	4. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology with Peter under the identity of Lorraine "Lori" Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: towards the end there are mentions of the death of Frigga and Uncle Ben. If you think this may trigger you in some way, be sure to read only up to the asterisk.

Loki passed the entrance exam with flying colours. On Wednesday, she and Peter took the train to class. People looked at Loki as if they knew, somehow, that she was not from Earth. She had put on her punk dress and boots, and she had put on black eyeshadow and red lipstick. When Peter asked her about her choice of attire, she replied that she wanted to make a good first impression.  
—Well, I don’t know if it will be good, but with that dress, I'm sure you'll make an impression.  
— What do you mean, Parker?  
—Well, you look like a supermodel.  
— What is a supermodel? — Loki asked, confused.  
Peter didn’t really know what to answer to that, so he showed her a picture.  
—I look nothing like her.  
Of course, they didn’t look alike: the model in the photo was blonde.  
—No, that's not what I want to say. Supermodels are very pretty girls who wear clothes from the new collections of fashion designers and parade for people to see—explained Peter.  
—I understand ... so, do you think I'm pretty? — Loki asked, smiling.  
—Very pretty— Peter replied, blushing—. And with that tight dress, you draw attention.  
—It's not _that_ tight— Loki argued.  
—I can almost make out the outline of your underwear— Peter countered—. And I can see your bra through the holes.  
—It's green, do you like it?  
—That's not the question, Loki, I mean, Lori.  
Mr Stark and Thor had decided that it was not wise for Loki to come forward with her real name, so she had been granted the secret identity of Lorraine “Lori” Blake.  
—At least you've put on stockings ... even if they're fishnet—Peter added in a low voice. He feared the worst.  
His fears were confirmed, when, after registering in administration, they found Flash in the corridor.  
—I think you’re mistaken, new girl— he told Loki—. The strip school is two streets down.  
—He called me something, didn’t he? — She asked Peter, ignoring Flash.  
—Eh… yes.  
—Yeah ... whatever you’ve called me, your mother is that twice. Shall we go, Peter?  
The teachers seemed bewildered with Loki, although delighted with her good manners and her high participation rate in the class. Even MJ, who seemed to dislike most people, thought that Loki was nice, maybe because they both shared the same sense of humour.  
—Your friend is cool, Peter—said MJ—. Where did she come from?  
—She’s from Astoria.  
At lunch, the four of them sat together: MJ, Ned, Peter and Loki.  
—Hey, who was the one who spoke to me before? — Loki asked.  
—It's Flash. Do not listen to him, he's an idiot.  
—Indeed. What is that he called me?  
— Stripper?  
—Yes, what is a stripper?  
—It’s a dancer who gets naked for money— MJ explained—. Did he really call you that? — Loki nodded—. He’s going to regret that, nobody calls my new best friend a stripper.  
— Best friend? Are we best friends? —Loki asked, excited.  
—Of course—replied MJ, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world—, you’re one of the few girls on this place who are worthy of friendship.  
— Hey, Parker, I'm fulfilling the list! Now I just need to go to a party and have a boyfriend.  
—The list? What list? —Ned repeated, confused.  
—Of things that normal teenagers do— Loki explained.  
— Lori hasn't been to a high school before — added Peter, quickly.  
— Homeschooled? Sometimes I would kill for that—said MJ.

— I like your friends! — Loki said when he got home.  
—They like you, too— Peter replied.  
— And you? Do you still like me? —She asked seductively.  
Peter swallowed loudly. Again heat was coming in and his body was acting on its own.  
—You know I do.  
—I don’t believe you ... maybe you could kiss me to prove it— she suggested, fiddling with a lock of her hair as she got closer to him.  
—I've never kissed anyone, you wouldn’t like it.  
— Why don’t you let me judge that, Parker?  
—I don’t know…  
—Just a kiss— she asked, pouting —. I promise I’ll behave well.  
— Behave well? You? — Peter laughed.  
—I can do it if I want to. Tie me up, if you want ... if that makes you trust me more.  
—No need for that. But I don’t know what I should do.  
—It's easy, you just have to open your lips and connect them with mine ... —Loki said, getting even closer. And Peter didn’t move away.  
They were going to kiss, it was going to happen, but then...  
— Peter, Lori, I'm home!  
—It's May! — Whispered Peter—. Quick, pretend we're studying.  
Aunt May rarely knocked on the door, and this time she didn’t.  
—Hello, May— Peter greeted, trying to sound innocent.  
— How was the first day of school, guys?  
—Well, it went well— said Peter.  
—A boy called me a stripper— Loki added.  
—Okay ... I'll let you do the homework.  
—Your aunt is very inconvenient sometimes— Loki said, dropping onto the bed.  
— Has she killed your mood?  
—Yes, I think so. If I have grasped well what that expression means.  
—Don't worry, you got it—Peter smiled—. There will be more occasions.  
— Yes?  
—Of course, this is just ... unfinished business.  
Loki smiled; Peter could be as provocative as she was when he wanted to, and it was obvious that there was chemistry between them. Loki was eager to find out if there was anything more than physical attraction. She didn’t want to get excited ahead time, but she was sure that their connection went beyond the raging hormones. That night, Loki fell asleep thinking about Peter.

*

A scream woke Peter around midnight.  
— No! Get away from her! Get away…  
— Loki?  
Peter leaned over to the bottom bunk, where she slept. She was having some kind of a nightmare because she was squirming, muttering, and a layer of cold sweat beaded her forehead. Worried, he jumped to the ground.  
—Loki, wake up, it's just a dream! — Peter said, shaking her slightly.  
— Mother! — Loki exclaimed, just before she woke up suddenly — Peter? I am so sorry…! I didn’t mean to wake you up.  
—Forget that now, are you okay?  
—No, I ... I was dreaming of my mother's death— she explained—. It was my fault.  
— Don’t say that!  
—But it is the truth. I was in prison after New York’s incident, and everyday rebels from the Nine Realms were imprisoned ... there was this kind of explosion and one of the prisoners escaped and freed others—she explained —. I was so resentful of my father that I pointed a shortcut to him... my mother died because I told that criminal to go up the less guarded stairs.  
—It was not your fault— Peter refuted—, you couldn’t know what was going to happen.  
—I couldn’t even go to her funeral ... do you know what was the last thing I said to her? “You're not my mother”. I told her she was not my mother! —Loki repeated, unable to hold back the tears any longer.  
Peter hugged her. Unfortunately, he was no stranger to the pain of losing a loved one: first his parents and then Uncle Ben. He had felt guilty about that last loss for a while until May convinced him it was not his fault.  
—I'm sure she knew you didn’t mean it— he said —. And I assure you, it wasn’t your fault.  
—But…  
—Let me finish— he asked—. It was not your fault. You did not stab her or wound her. It was that guy, not you. He is the culprit of everything.  
—But if he had taken the other stairway ... —Loki protested with a thin voice.  
— It could have happened anyway.  
—You don’t know that— she protested.  
—And neither do you— Peter reminded her.  
—My father was right— she said after a pause—: I only bring death and destruction wherever I go.  
— Maybe that was true before, but not anymore. Thor told me what you did when Thanos came to get the Tesseract—said Peter.  
Loki gave a bitter half smile.  
—That didn’t help—she said.  
—I think it did. You saved your brother, and without him ... everything would have been worse.  
—Do you really want to save me, uh, Parker? — Peter nodded, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question—. I can’t be saved, I'm beyond redemption.  
—Everyone deserves forgiveness— he said.  
— Would you forgive Thanos?  
—Well, everyone except him—Peter corrected himself. Loki smiled —. That's better.  
—I do not know what I did to deserve your compassion, Parker.  
—Come here.  
They lay together on the bed. Peter hugged her, rubbing her back like Aunt May did when he felt sad. Loki kept on crying for a while, in silence, although Peter could feel her tears wet his shirt and her body shaking with each sob.  
—It will get better, believe me— he whispered —. It will still hurt, but you will be able to isolate yourself from pain.  
—You know a lot about this, who have you lost?  
—My parents died when I was a child— he explained—, and later Uncle Ben, May's husband, was murdered.  
—I'm so sorry, Peter.  
—Don't think about that now. Do you feel better?  
—Yes, a little— Peter sat up, intending to return to his own bed, but she held him back —. Please don’t go. Stay with me, just for tonight.  
—Okay.  
—Thanks, Peter, you're the best...


	5. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki go out to patrol together for the first time. It is also a day of other first times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers have sex, let's face it. And although Peter does not sleep with Loki in this chapter, it may happen in the future.

They had been going to class for a couple of weeks as normal teenagers and getting back all the time lost when Peter decided to go out on patrol again.  
—Don’t even think about leaving me at home, Parker— Loki said when he told him his decision.  
—But you don’t have a suit— said Peter.  
—Well, let's go see Stark, he’ll make me one.  
—I don’t know if that’s a good idea ... anyway, you don’t really need a super suit, do you? Just a disguise so they don’t recognize you.  
—You confuse me, Peter— said Loki—. Do you want me to go with you or not?  
—Of course, it's just that I'm afraid that someone will recognize you as Loki and decide to hurt you—he said—. Especially when your magic doesn’t work well.  
—I've been practising and I think I've mastered it better—Loki replied—. Anyway, you would be with me, right? So we'll watch our backs.  
—Okay. But you have to change the colour scheme, that combination of black, green and gold is very recognizable.  
—Okay—Loki accepted.  
—And wear a mask or something—added Peter.  
—No problem.  
—And look for another superheroine name.  
—Of course. Any more objections, Parker? —Loki asked, between annoyed and amused.  
—No, I think that's all— Peter replied, smiling.  
—Well, we can start thinking. Because you're going to help me with this, right? —asked Loki—. That is, how does one choose its own name? I don’t have any experience in that.  
—We could recruit some help ... but it would imply telling Ned.  
—Ned knows you're Spiderman? — Loki asked, raising an eyebrow of disbelief.  
—Yep.  
—I think I'll try to think of something before asking Ned, thanks.  
— Why?  
—I don’t know him that well, and Loki doesn’t have a very good reputation in New York— she reminded him—. Ned is nice, but I don’t know how he would react if he knew that I am Loki.  
—You're right ...— he admitted reluctantly.  
—Not everyone is like you, Peter— she said, smiling a sad smile.  
— Like me? How?  
—Compassionate, kind, brave ... not everybody can be a superhero.  
— You think I'm a superhero? Sometimes I'm not so sure—said Peter.  
—All these nights ... whenever I've had nightmares you've been there to scare them away. And you haven’t taken advantage of the situation.  
— How do you know I haven’t touched your boobs while you were sleeping? — he joked.  
—For two reasons: the first is that I would have woken up if you had, and the second is that you are not like that.  
— Oh, no?  
—No, you’re not. You would ask me for permission before doing so.  
— And that’s bad?  
—Of course not. Observe: I want to kiss you, Peter, can I?  
—Yes.  
Their lips made contact. Peter closed his eyes, letting himself be carried completely by her. Loki smiled in the middle of the kiss and hugged him, eliminating the distance between them. Peter pulled away after a couple of minutes, breathless.  
—Wow— he said, blushing.  
—Indeed— agreed Loki—. You’re good, are you sure it's your first kiss?  
—Surely.  
— Would you like to try again?  
—Y-yes, but I think we should focus first on the suit and the name ... —he said.  
—You're going out on patrol tonight, whether or not I go with you, right?  
—Yes. I've been lazy enough. I went back to Queens to protect the neighbourhood, not to stay at home like a normal teenager.  
—It's okay. But be aware that you are also a killjoy.  
—But you still like me— said Peter, very self-satisfied.  
—What am I going to do? —Loki sighed—, I can’t help it. Hey, I have an idea! —she exclaimed after a pause—. I could go all in black, with a mask that would cover my face up to my nose and call myself the Shadow!  
—I guess so.  
—I have to make the mask ... or buy one.  
—I know of a place we can go to— Peter said, smiling.

—Welcome to Party City.  
They had taken the subway to almost the other side of the city to go to Peter's favourite store to buy party things.  
— Can we find a mask here?  
—They have a pretty large costume section, so I guess so. And if not, at least we can find inspiration.  
It was not necessary. Loki was left with a black Venetian mask, which she wore with tight black pants, a turtleneck sweater, and leather mittens.  
—Hmmmm... I'm missing something— Loki said, looking at herself in the mirror— Oh, I know!  
She tied her hair in a ponytail, then braided it and fastened it all in a bun.  
— Now you're ready to go out with Spiderman.  
—Well, get changed then— encouraged her.  
— Can you turn around, please? — Peter asked.  
—Yes, sure, I'm sorry.  
Loki turned around, smiling secretly. Peter put on the suit as fast as he could and opened the window.  
— Ready?  
—Yes.  
Peter picked her up and jumped out the window, spraying spider web to descend to the roofs of the lower buildings.  
— What now? — Loki asked.  
—Now we go through the neighbourhood and stop the evildoers.  
It was a pretty quiet afternoon. They stopped a thief who stole from a small store, and returned the money; they prevented the theft of a van and helped a lost family to return to their hotel.  
—Thanks, Spiderman—said one of the girls, the middle sister.  
— Who is she? — asked the little brother.  
—She looks like Black Widow— said the older sister—, but younger.  
—It's the Shadow— Peter introduced her —. She's my friend.  
— Cool! —the three said at once.  
—Thanks—Loki said, really moved.

—I think people like you—said Peter when they returned.  
—Obviously, what is not to like? — Loki teased once inside the room.  
— Do you see how you are not above forgiveness? — said Peter.  
—Things would be very different if they knew who I really am— she replied.  
—Sooner or later they'll see you as I see you— said Peter, taking off his mask.  
—Don't take off the suit yet ... —she asked— It's so tight! And it looks good on you.  
—You're going to make me blush— he joked, but he did as she asked and left it put on.  
—My intentions exactly. Are you going to kiss me or not, Parker?  
Peter caught her with a spiders web and pulled her to him, kissing her.  
—You wanted me to tie you, right? — he whispered in her ear.  
— You're a pervert, Peter Parker! —she laughed—I like it.  
Peter kissed her neck, just under her jaw, almost the only place his jersey left him free.  
—You'll have to take that off if you want me to keep going.  
—Then you take it off— Loki challenged.  
And Peter did it. Underneath, she was wearing only a black lace bra, with just a little bit of stuffing so her nipples wouldn’t show. Peter swallowed; his mouth felt dry and his suit pants tightened.  
— What happens? Don’t you like what you see? —Loki asked, faking a pout of disgust.  
—Su-sure I do. Maybe we should sit on the bed—Peter suggested, blushing. Loki smiled —. I mean, we'll be more comfortable than just standing in the middle of the room.  
—Of course, but you should take off your suit and put on sweatpants or something like that.  
—Yes, I should, but...  
— Oh, come on! I promise I’ll close my eyes.  
—It's not that ... it’s that...  
—Parker, I know you have an erection— she interrupted —. That suit can’t hide anything.  
—I'm embarrassed…  
—Don’t be. I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do.  
—I know.  
—I'm gonna turn around, okay? —he nodded and she smiled, turning on the bed.  
Peter looked at her almost naked back as he changed. He figured that since she was in a bra, it was only fair that he did not put on a shirt, especially when he was likely to take it off soon after. When he finished he lay down beside her, in silence, and kissed her shoulder.  
—You're very pretty— he whispered.  
—And I haven’t taken off all my clothes —she joked, turning around to look at him.  
—You don’t need to —said Peter—. You're pretty with everything.  
—You too ... and if the girls at school knew what you are hiding, you would have to push them away with an oar.  
— You’re exaggerating! —he laughed.  
— It's true! I could grate cheese on your abs. You are like one of those statues...  
Loki slid his fingertips down Peter's torso, very gently and slowly, revelling in the way his muscles contracted and relaxed as she passed.  
—You’re not helping me, you know? —he replied.  
— And how can I help you?  
—You can kiss me ... and touch me ... and hug me ... —replied him, exemplifying his words with the equivalent actions.  
—Sounds good to me— she smiled—, let's do that.


	6. The map of your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki get all handsy... until Aunt May comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less sexual chapter (no intercourse of any kind).  
> For those of you who don't like that kind of content, skip this chapter, I don't think it will affect the development of the story that much.

— Do you want me to take off my bra? — Loki asked.  
—No, right now I think I'm fine like this. I don’t want blue balls…  
—I wouldn’t let that happen.  
Peter had thought about that since they had lain in bed; it was the only thing he could think of. The possibility fascinated and terrified him in equal parts.  
—I suppose you know how to do it —he said, trying to appear calm.  
—I've had one of those for over a thousand years, Parker— she reminded him, smiling as she fiddled with the laces that adjusted the waist of Peter's pants—, of course I know how it's done.  
— Are we... going too fast?  
—You're sixteen, Peter, not twelve— she laughed—. But if you think that me masturbating you is going too fast, step on the brake.  
—But you want to do it— he said.  
—What I want doesn’t matter— she replied—. If we did what I wanted right now we would be fucking. You are the one who is a teenager for the first time, so you set the pace, okay?  
—Yes.  
—All right. You just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it. If I agree, of course— she said.  
—I didn’t think submission was your thing— said Peter, amused.  
—Oh, don’t confuse complacency with submission, Parker— she replied, smiling lasciviously—. Also, I can be both. I'm that... flexible— she added, whispering in his ear.  
That made Peter shudder.  
— Wow...! That's very sexy—said Peter, his voice hoarse with lust.  
— Oh, yeah?  
—You don’t know how horny you've made me— he replied, stroking her sides.  
—And what are you going to do about it, Parker? — she challenged.  
Peter could think of hundreds of things to do at that moment, but there was one that he wanted to do above everything else.  
Loki's bra was one of those without hoops and without a zipper, one that she could put it on like a t-shirt, so he took it off and touched her breast. It fit perfectly in his hand. He massaged it, smiling like a fool, feeling the soft, warm skin beneath his palm. He looked at Loki and she returned his gaze with hooded eyes.  
—It’s been so much since the last time ... I've forgotten how good it feels— she said—, Do you have something else in mind?  
Peter leaned over her to kiss the other breast, trapping the nipple between his lips, tasting it with the tip of his tongue. Loki made a little noise of satisfaction that sounded a lot like a cat purring. He kissed her, pressing his body against hers.  
Then, Loki pushed him away and Peter fell to the ground.  
— What happens? Have I done something wrong?  
—No, it's not you— she assured him, breathing hard—. You were doing very well. Too well, even.  
— So?  
—I just don’t want to... lose control— she replied.  
— You know? It's not right that what you want doesn’t matter —he said, sitting next to her on the bed—. Tell me what you want.  
—No, I don’t... there is one thing that maybe we could do if you want— she suggested shyly.  
—Tell me.  
Loki figured that embarrassment and shyness when talking about such matters were age-related because she hadn’t felt that uncomfortable about it in a long time.  
—Come on, I promise I will not laugh, I will not get mad, or anything like that— Peter encouraged her. Loki decided it was better to whisper in his ear— Oh, that...! It sounds good, we can try.  
— Can I be on top?  
—Sure. Have you... done this many times? —he asked as she took off her pants.  
—A few. Take off your pants, Parker—she advised him, smiling—. The less clothing there is between the two of us, the more fun it will be.  
—It makes sense ... Oh, wow! — he cried when she sat on his crotch and began to rub against him—. Wow, this is ... this is great.  
Loki laughed softly in his ear, sending a shudder down his back.  
— Yes? Do you like it?  
—Yes, yes, don’t stop... don’t stop...

Peter closed his eyes, unable to bear it any longer. They had only been dry humping for a few minutes, but he felt he was reaching the point of no return.  
—Loki ... Loki, I think I'm going to...  
—No! —she interrupted—Not yet, please.  
— I do not think I'll be able to take much more...! I'm very close…  
—Me too, just a little bit more ... can you do it? For me?  
—I want to, but I do not think I can ... Aaah! I am sorry.  
—Oh, don’t apologize, it's been good— she replied, coming down from his lap—. I'll finish the job on my own if you do not mind.  
—No, go ahead. Can I see?  
—Yeah.  
Loki was going to take off her panties, but then they heard the front door open.  
—Are we jinxed or something? —she asked, exasperated, as they both dressed at full speed.  
—Guys, are you home? — May shouted, leaving her bag on the dining table—. I brought Chinese food for dinner!  
Peter and Loki left the room, looking like they'd been caught in the middle of a mischief.  
—You're just been out patrolling, huh?  
—I ... we ... yes— Peter said, blushing.  
—Yes, I thought so. Go take a shower and change your clothes before dinner, okay?  
— Sure, Aunt May.  
—Separate! —she added when they were leaving—Teens! —she muttered to herself, amused, as she put the food in the fridge.

The dinner was somewhat uncomfortable. Loki was still upset with May for interrupting them and Peter was torn between arousal as he remembered what had happened and the embarrassment of coming early.  
—You look weird—said May in the dessert—, are you okay?  
—Yes, very well— replied Peter, with a very false cheerful tone.  
— What about you, Loki, I mean, Lori?  
—I’m good— she replied, shrugging.  
—All right... do you feel like watching a movie? I think Alien is on TV tonight.  
—No, thanks— Loki said, getting up.  
—I've seen it too many times— Peter apologized.  
Both put their dishes in the dishwasher and went into the room. Loki lay on the bed, face down.  
— Hey, I'm so sorry... — Peter began.  
—It’s not your fault— Loki assured him, turning to look at him—. Frigga had that same gift of bad timing.  
—No, well, I mean the other thing.  
—That's not your fault either. I think I tightened your nuts too much, to be the first time.  
—Maybe— he admitted—. Is this how you like it? Wild?  
—Depends on the occasion. This body ... reacts in ways that are new to me. I did not expect to get excited so quickly— she admitted, blushing.  
It was the first time that Peter had seen her remotely embarrassed about something.  
—If it's any consolation, I think you're the bomb.  
—I think I have not grasped the meaning of that expression well —said she, confused.  
—I mean you're beautiful, wild and very, very sexy. An explosive girl.  
—I feel flattered. Are these more unfinished businesses?  
—Exactly.  
—Well, because I would like to keep tracing the map of your body until I know it by heart.  
— That sounds very good — Peter smiled.  
—I'm exhausted and we still have to do several physics problems ... can we leave it for another day?  
—Sure. What do you think if we solve the problems together?  
—I could use your help— she agreed.  
—Okay. A body has an initial speed of twelve meters per second and an acceleration of two meters per second squared...


	7. It's what heroes do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter teaches Loki what heroes really do.

The next day started like any other. They had early P.E. class and Loki felt ridiculous with the school tracksuit.  
—You're not ridiculous— Peter assured her as they entered the gym.  
—Yeah. Hey ... I guess it's a silly question, but I'll ask it anyway, —she said; Peter nodded—. Just to be sure.  
— Go ahead, ask.  
— Peter, are we a couple?  
—I suppose. If you want—he hastened to add.  
— I want it— Loki said, somewhat anxious —, and you?  
—I do. Then, we are a couple.  
—Okay, boyfriend—laughed Loki.  
—Okay, girlfriend— Peter replied, smiling.  
And without thinking about where she was, she kissed him. Several people, including Flash, Ned and MJ were left with their mouths open. Ned and MJ had not seen it coming, but they were happy for Peter. Flash, on the other hand ... well, he thought Loki was only doing Peter a favour to make them stop messing with him (make him stop, because Flash was the only one who did it).  
—Parker, Blake, this is a gym, not the back row of the cinema, separate—said the coach, entering the gym—. Well, today we're going to start basketball. Make two equal rows, let's start with the warm-up.  
Loki was in front of Flash and Peter a couple of people beyond, in front of MJ and next to Ned. Loki frowned.  
— Tell me, Blake, how much is he paying you?  
— Who? —Replied Loki, confused.  
—Parker. How much is he paying you to be his girlfriend?—Flash asked.  
—Nothing.  
— Are you saying you're doing him the favour for free?  
—I'm not doing him any favours, Flash— Loki said, beginning to get upset—. I like Peter.  
— Why?  
—Because he is a good person. Not like you—she added, throwing the ball in his face.  
Flash fell to the ground, and his nose began to bleed. It was not broken, but if Loki had thrown the ball with a little more force, it would have been.  
— Blake! For God's sake!—the coach exclaimed, crouching down next to Flash—. What fly has stung you?  
—He deserved it.  
—Go to the principal's office, young lady. Right now!  
—Yes, coach.  
Loki was sparking as she made her way to the principal's office. How dare that filthy insect of Flash even suggest that she could have ulterior motives to be with Peter? It was insulting, not only for her but also for Peter. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she knocked on the door of the principal's office.  
—Come in. Miss Blake, can you tell me what happened?  
—Flash was disrespectful to me and Peter, so I gave him his due.  
— In what way did he disrespect you?  
—He suggested that Peter was buying my affection with money. Flash thinks he’s better than everyone. He thinks that I can be bought and that Peter would do something so creepy and none of those things is true.  
—Well... that's certainly disrespectful, but you should have told the coach before hitting Flash—said the principal.  
—Maybe, but where I come from, if I have a problem with someone, I resolve it with that person— she replied.  
—Maybe in Astoria, things will be done like that, miss, but this is New York. You got yourself a detention.  
—As you wish, Mr Principal— Loki replied coldly.  
—And now it's better to go back to class.  
She couldn’t talk to Peter until the class ended, but he caught up with her in the hall after changing to normal clothes.  
—I heard what Flash said and I'm flattered that you want to defend me, but you can’t do that.  
—Why not? —she asked with genuine curiosity.  
— You almost broke his nose! And we don’t do that.  
— No? Is not that what heroes do? Punish?  
—Of course not; we catch the bad guys and give them to the authorities or we just stop them, but that's it.  
—Understood. But he deserved it.  
—I don’t doubt that, my love.  
Loki blushed at that. “My love”. It sounded very well said by Peter. Very sincere too. It made her feel warm and fluffy, like a stuffed animal.  
—Shall we go patrol today?—she whispered, changing the subject so he wouldn’t notice anything.  
—Sure.

There was a noise like an explosion and the car began to move from side to side without control. The man who was driving tried desperately to step on the brake, but the pedal didn’t respond. Beside him, his teenage son, barely a couple of years younger than Peter, began to scream.  
— Dad, do something! — he yelled.  
Loki landed on the hood. Smiling in a way that she hoped was reassuring, she used her telekinesis to unbuckle their belts and throw them into the air, where Peter, that is, Spiderman, caught them and put them to safety.  
— Are you okay? — he asked.  
—Yes, yes, we're fine but I think your friend has problems—indicated the man.  
The car was approaching an intersection, so Loki sat in the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt and pulled with all her strength the handbrake.  
— Shit! — she exclaimed, seeing that it didn’t work— Help me, Spiderman! I can’t make it stop!  
But he could. Sometimes it amazed Loki how strong Peter could be, considering that he was not too tall and that his muscles were not so bulky. But he was able to stop a car and that he did. The cars behind them, which had maintained a safe distance, stopped too. Loki sighed, relieved.  
—We have to get it out of the way until the crane comes, any ideas?  
She smiled, got out of the car and took it levitating to the side of the street, where she lowered it with care. The man came running up, followed by his son:  
—Thank you, you saved our lives.  
—And your car— the boy added, smiling—. It was awesome.  
—It's what heroes do— Loki replied, smiling.  
And she went flying behind Peter, who was swinging at great speed between the buildings.  
— Goodbye! —The boy shouted.  
—Wow. It's been ... great! —Loki said when they were alone again.  
—I know— laughed Peter—. You've done fantastic.  
—Thanks—Loki said, blushing.  
— Come on, we have to do homework before going to sleep.  
Peter was very proud of her, although he tried not to show it too much. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, covered by the mask of the suit.  
—You’re the best, Peter.


End file.
